1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a novel peptide associated with human leukemia virus (hereafter also referred to as ATLV short for adult T-cell leukemia virus or as HTLV short for human T-cell leukemia virus) and more particularly, to peptides associated with such viral infections as well as mature T-cell leukemia or lymphoma such as adult T-cell leukemia, cutaneous T-cell lymphoma, etc.
Further, the present invention relates to novel antibodies specific to the peptide.
The present invention also relates to processes for producing the antibodies.
2. Development of the Invention
In the specification, amino acids, peptides, protective groups, active groups, nucleotides and others are expressed pursuant to the IUPAC Rules, the IUB Rules or common symbols established in the art when they are abbreviated; examples of which are given below. In case that optical isomers can be present with respect to amino acids or the like, an L-form is meant unless otherwise indicated.
Pro: proline PA0 Val: valine PA0 Met: methionine PA0 His: histidine PA0 Gly: glycine PA0 Ala: alanine PA0 Tos: p-toluenesulfonyl group PA0 Boc: tert-butoxycarbonyl group
Human leukemia virus (ATLV or HTLV) is found in cultured media of T-cells from a patient with adult T-cell leukemia (hereafter referred to as ATL) and in cultured media of ATL cells established by mixed culture of T-cells from patient with ATL and normal T-cells, and therefore its association with the incidence of the disease is paid to a keen attention. Recently there have been reported several ATL-associated proteins specific to the virus or ATL (M. Yoshida et al: Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci., U.S.A., vol. 79, 2031-2035, March (1982); S. Oroszlan et al: Ibid., vol. 79, 1291-1294, February (1982), and Symposium founding on Grant-in-Aid for Cancer Research from Ministry of Public Welfare "Adult T-cell Leukemia, Lymphoma (ATL) and Its Etiology", pp. 173-138 published by Life Science Center on Jan. 5, 1983.
As a result of extensive research aiming at development of a system which can be used for specifically measuring ATL-associated antigen (ATLA) and purification thereof, it is found that a certain peptide having an N-terminal peptide chain of p-24, which is known as one of antigenic proteins of ATLA, is useful as a hapten for p-24 and that antibodies prepared using this hapten are highly specific to ATLA.
The present invention has been accomplished based on the aforesaid findings and is directed to such ATL-associated antigen (ATLA) aiming at diagnosis of such virus infections as well as a process for preparation of and a method of measurement for a specific antibody to these peptides.